soluserafandomcom-20200213-history
Gods and Their Relationships
After Bahamut’s soul split into different pieces and he became Rao, his godly abilities were significantly weakened, and he needed a period of extensive rest to recover. During this period, he remained in the celestial realm, the act of traveling to the material plane was too energy-consuming. During this period, Bahamut was largely forgotten, his teachings lost to the times save one order of dragonborn which continued to worship him. ' ' During this period, he grew increasingly lonely. He had peace, but no one to share it with, only able to look over his people from afar. One day, he traced a heart into the white sand on the bank of a celestial ocean. When water filled the grooves of the heart, a single plant grew up from the sand with two flower buds in the center, and as each bud bloomed into bright orange flowers, two tiny goddesses were revealed. Ehlenestra and Kelaeno were born. ' ' It did not take long for the two goddesses to grow into their powers, though their abilities were overshadowed by their father’s, and his own abilities had become further weakened in the process of creating them. Several thousand years after their birth, Rao had regained enough of his strength to occasionally visit the material plane, and he would bring his daughters with him. This was the start of a new order of religion, with Rao as the world’s primary deity and his daughters the deities of specific groups of people. ' ' Ehlenestra fell in love with the beautiful woodlands of the world, and soon became their patron goddess, her primary order formed by an Elvish druidic tribe. Worshiped by lovers of nature, she would appear on rare occasions to guide her followers, though she would usually implore the help of animals to deliver her messages rather than visit directly. In this new religion, direct visitations were rare, guidance tended to be more subtle. She purposely centered her primary order near a Raoist monastery, so her followers could learn from the followers of her father and vice versa. ' ' Similarly, Kelaeno formed a deep love for the ocean and its waves, bonding with seafaring peoples and explorers. She was always the most wild of the three, interfering more greatly in the lives of the people who worshiped her than her sister or father. She would often expend great amounts of energy to live among the people of the material world, in part longing to become one of them. Rao in particular worried about her meddling, but he allowed her to carry on. She would return to the celestial plane significantly weakened after her endeavors, but she refused to stop. ' ' Ehlenestra and Rao would later learn that she had fallen in love with a man she had met on the docks, and had become pregnant with their child. Realizing that her connection to the material plane had grown too strong, Kelaeno ended up returning to the material plane after the child’s birth, and giving her to her father, but not before naming the child Alexandra. After that day, her involvement lessened, her heart broken from the realization that being a goddess and finding love were not things that could go hand in hand. She would often visit her daughter in the form of a sea lion, her best way of communicating with Alexandra without revealing herself. Takhisis did not nor does she ever interact with the other deities. She is bitter and angry after Bahamut split her soul, and she is quietly calculating her revenge and trying to prepare for and prevent the impending prophecy which proclaims that she will be permanently defeated. Her only communication is with the Knights of Takhisis, a secret order of dragonborn, and a few other cults that worship her, whose goal is to reunite Takhisis with her five dragons and create Tiamat once more.